Naked Mole Rap
Naked Mole Rap is a single from the Kim Possible ''soundtrack, which features Ron Stoppable singing about his mole rat. The song was written by Bryan Loren. The song was later on an episode of ''Kim Possible, "Rappin' Drakken". Lyrics Rufus: scatting Hit it! Ron: Yo, listen up, happa hallo from Ron "Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song Here's the story, in all its glory Ain't hidin' nothin', you'll know what the truth is How Ron met Rufus! Never heard a cat bark Never heard a puppy purr My dad's allergic to every kind of fur So I searched for hairless pets on the Internet Saw a jpeg of a pink thing... Gonna need sunscreen! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Uh-huh! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) I heard a Smarty Mart was havin' a sale On a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail! Rufus: That's me! Ron: It seemed to be this could be a solution The perfect pet for my dad's sense of constitution! So the manager came to open the cage He said, "You know this pet's hairless?" I said, "I couldn't care less!" Handed him to me, said, "Be careful, don't drop it. And do you want this cage?" "No, I'll keep him in my pocket!" Rufus: Yay-hay! Ron: What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Hey, wait! I can't hear the girls sing (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Gonna buy me some bling-bling! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What're we missin' here? (Rufus, the naked mole rat!) Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" We go to Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco Always grande size and why not? I'm buyin'! Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it Don't drop it, you might just pop it! Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with our best friend: Kim Possible We're not afraid of any attack I say, "Yo, KP, we got your back!" (Hi-yah!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What is that? Super freaky thing! (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let those girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Yeah! (This ain't no, no freak-o!) Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! Listen to the naked mole rat! Rufus: Muah! Buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye... out Characters * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Wade * Monique * Bonnie Rockwaller * Steve Barkin * Nick Smith * Eddie Lioose * Middleton High School cheerleaders * Dr. James Possible * Dr. Ann Possible * Jim and Tim Possible * Betty Director * Nakasumi * Miss Kyoko * Brick Flagg * Josh Mankey * Ned * Pain King and Steel Toe * Professor Acari * Theodore F. Hison * Mayor James Pucksbottom